


Bunnyribbit week 2018 (made in 2019)

by Anonymous_Writer12



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I do what I want, Implied Sexual Content, Lúcio and Hana are Pokemon fans and you can't change my mind, a year late because why not, also Hanzo and Hana have a father daughter relationship, bunnyribbit week 2018, fight me, nothing bad though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Writer12/pseuds/Anonymous_Writer12
Summary: So, I found the bunnyribbit week from last year and decided to write them anyway because I felt like it. I might use these same prompts for other pairs another time, who knows?day1- Danceday2- First Fightday3- Comfortday4- Teaseday5- Cosplayday6- Fameday7- Kiss





	1. day 1: Dance

When you work in overwatch, you learn a lot about cultural differences.  
In Brazil PDA was common, whenever you met someone you'd hug and kiss their cheeks. Apparently this level of PDA wasn't as normal in other places. Lúcio remembered when he and everyone else first arrived at Gibraltar, things were awkward as hell.  
He remembered how he was unsure about whether to hug or shake peoples hands, it ended up depending on who he was talking to. Tracer, Mei, and surprisingly McCree were all cool with hugs. He never tried to hug 76 though, that man radiated 'don't fuck with me' vibes 24/7.  
He learned even more cultural differences when he befriended and later began dating one Hana Song.  
The first time he came across one of these moments was during one of Hana's gaming streams. She had invited him on the stream, at one point he leaned his head on her shoulder, he felt her tense up and he immediately moved off, not touching her for the rest of the stream.  
"Hey, did me leaning on you make you uncomfortable?"  
"No! Well, no, I was just surprised. I mean, we haven't known each other that long." she replied, moving to pack up the mics and streaming equipment.  
"No, I'm sorry. I should've asked before I did that." he said, unclipping his mic and handing it to her. "Probably cultural differences, ya know?" she nodded, smiling softly as she took the mic from him. That was the moment he began falling for her.  
***  
After she got the courage to ask him out, because lord knows he didn't have the balls to do it himself. He could lean on her and she wouldn't jump or tense up. He was slow testing the waters, seeing when what was appropriate. Generally in public the rule was at max holding hands. Around friends and family they could lean on each other and light pecks on the cheek were good. Most everything else was in private or very close friends. The one time those rules were forgotten though, was when dancing. The first time they went to one of the overwatch dances, normally ran by either Angela or Reinhardt to promote team spirit, he was shocked. He knew Hana had taken dance lessons before her gaming career took off, but he had not expected her to be so wild. She dances everything, pop songs to classical.  
Which is why when he woke up to her running out of the room, he grabbed his phone and walked after her. He didn't bother looking around, he knew where she went when the nightmares got this bad. He turned into the common room, seeing her curled up form on the gaming couch. The sight broke his heart.  
He began playing a soft cover of Rockabye on his phone, gently sitting next to Hana and tentatively reaching out. She didn't flinch away from his touch so he wrapped his arms around her and slowly pulled her into his lap. He doesn't know how long they sat like that, but they went through several songs. The music changed once more, by then she had calmed down, but still clung to him like a lifeline, as if without him she'd tumble back down her rabbit hole.  
The song shifted to Galway girl. She lifted herself a bit, smiling at him. He picked her up bridal style before setting her on the ground, then wrapping one arm around her waist and the other taking her hand. She laughed but placed her arm on his shoulder and gave his hand a small squeez. The began swaying and moving in time to the song, the beat chasing the nightmares and horrors away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Portuguese:   
> N/A
> 
> Korean:   
> N/A
> 
> Note: I do not speak Korean, I used google translate (despite not trusting it, it was my only option) if you speak Korean and I get something wrong, please let me know so I can fix it!


	2. day 2: Our first fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a short one for ya'll because I had no ideas :)

She had fucked up. She got too emotional, and had seriously fucked up.  
They had been returning from a mission, and she was already in a bad mood. She didn't like fighting Omnics, it brought back too many bad memories. Unfortunately because of her Mech, she was assigned to Omnic based missions a lot. She was sitting in the corner, pissed off and trying to keep the memories at bay, when Lúcio tried to be a good boyfriend and make her feel better.  
"Hey, Hana, if you need to talk about anything I'm here for you."  
"I don't wanna talk." she grumbled, really wanting to shut out the outside world. He placed his hand on top of hers before speaking again.  
"You sure? Because I understand the-" she didn't let him finish before yanking her hand out from underneath his.  
"No, you wouldn't understand because stealing some music equipment isn't the same as fighting a giant Omnic threatening to destroy your country!" she exclaimed, and immediately regretted it.  
Lúcio's face showed his true pain for a fraction of a second, before masking it behind a neutral face. He got up and walked away from her, standing by the door until they opened and he walked into the hanger without looking bad.  
"You just fucked up real bad." McCree commented, getting a small smack in the arm from Ana.  
"I recommend you go apologize, Hana." the sniper said, before turning to scold McCree for his language.  
***  
Hana was starting to get worried when she didn't find Lúcio in the training area, his room, the common room, or the kitchen. She ran into Genji in the hallway and he said he had seen Lúcio heading out of watchpoint and towards one of the cliffs nearby. She approached the top of the cliff and a small figure sitting on the edge of the cliff. She quietly approached him, sitting next to him. They sat in silence for a while, and that's how she really knew she had fucked up. Lúcio was never quiet when he had the option to. And when he did get upset he always played music to forget about whatever made him upset. For him to be sitting in silence, it was bad.  
"Lúcio, I-" she faltered. "I'm, so sorry. I didn't mean any of what I said. Leading an uprising against Vishkar is so much more than stealing some music equipment. And I never meant to downplay any of that. I'm so sorry."  
Silence.  
Then Lúcio sighed, "ok, it's ok."  
"Do you forgive me?"  
Lúcio shrugged.  
"That's understandable. If you need some time, I can leave."  
Lúcio shook his head, he leaned his head on her shoulder. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder.  
"I'm sorry." she muttered.  
"It's ok."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Portuguese:  
> N/A
> 
> Korean:  
> N/A
> 
> Note: I do not speak Korean, I used google translate (despite not trusting it, it was my only option) if you speak Korean and I get something wrong, please let me know so I can fix it!


	3. day 3: Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sleep is amazing, and I should've been doing that instead of writing this.

"Hana, I need to make the bed."  
"Good for you"  
"And to do that you need to get off of it."  
"How about no?" she muttered, pulling the covers further over her head.  
"How about yes?" Lúcio said, ripping the covers off of her. Causing a quite colorful version of the Korean language to be yelled, and a plush Feebas to fly by his head. "I can't believe you threw baby Mavis at me."  
"Sleep is better than a nuzlocke challenge."  
"You're right, but still, she didn't die for this." he replied, picking up the plushie and tossing it back towards her.  
"It's early, why do I need to get up anyway?"  
"Hana, querida, it's midday."  
"You know nothing."  
Lúcio laughed at his girlfriend's antics. Picking up more pokemon plushies from the ground and adding them to the pile on the bed.  
"If you're trying to get me out of bed, piling pokemon on me isn't the way to do it."  
"Good point." he said, grabbing the Butterfree off of the ground next to the bed. Before he knew what happened, Hana grabbed his arm and yanked him onto the bed with her. He rolled over and fell on top of all the pile of pokemon. "You, are so clingy when tired." he muttered, earning a laugh from Hana.  
"Staaaaaaay" she groaned, attaching herself to him, wrapping her arms around his chest and burying her face in the crook of his neck.  
"Fine. we can stay a bit longer." he surrendered. Intertwining his fingers in her hair as she gave a little 'yay' of celebration.  
***  
Hana walked into the common room, finding Lúcio half asleep on the beanbag chair. She smiled at the sight, he so clearly trying to stay awake.  
"Lúci, you should probably go to bed." Hana said, kneeling down next to him.  
"I'm fine." he slurred, clearly tired as fuck. Hana laughed, reaching up and rubbing his head. He unconsciously leaned into her touch, he was almost purring like a cat.  
She smirked, then moved and picked him up, carrying him bridal style. He being too tired to complain, he actually leaned into her instead of resisting. When she went into their room, she realized that the bed was still covered in Pokemon plushies. Welp, too late to clean it.  
She placed Lúcio on the bed, before climbing in with him.  
He immediately clung to her like a magnet. Guess they had that in common. She wrapped her arms around him and whispered a soft goodnight, slowly being lulled to sleep by his soft snoring.  
She didn't think there was a more comfortable way to fall asleep then cuddling with her boyfriend while surrounded by pokemon plushies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Portuguese:  
> querida - honey, dear, (basically it's a pet name
> 
> Korean:  
> N/A
> 
> Note: I do not speak Korean, I used google translate (despite not trusting it, it was my only option) if you speak Korean and I get something wrong, please let me know so I can fix it!


	4. Day 4: Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the bunny gets revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> implied sexual content, though you could just interpret it as an intense makeout session.

"개구리, I'm board..." Hana groaned, leaning over and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Wanna stream with me?"  
"I have work to do." Lúcio replied, laughing at his girlfriend's shenanigans.  
"Can't you do it later?" she moaned, nuzzling her face into the back of his neck.  
Why not tease her a bit?  
"I really can't, Coelha." he restated, turning his head and giving her a peck on the cheek.  
"You're no fun!" she complained, smacking his arm.  
"We can do something later, ok?" he said, making sure to lower his voice a bit. Hana turned bright red and walked away, muttering something about how stupid he was. He chuckled before turning back to his work.  
***  
Hana sat up and stretched, streaming was fun but it takes too long. She got up, while she walked to their room she wondered if Lúcio was still working. As she entered the room, her suspicions were confirmed.  
He had headphones on and was focusing on whatever task he was doing. She smirked and got an idea.  
She slowly and quietly moved behind him, the music blasting in his ears helping her efforts somewhat.  
She crouched behind him, and held her hands right below his ribs. She then attacked, tickling him mercilessly. He jumped and turned the chair around before bursting out laughing.  
"H-Hana, stop!" he giggled, trying to push her away. Unfortunately for him, she knew just how ticklish he was.  
"Revenge!" she cried out, tickling him even more. He was laughing to much to defend himself anymore. She climbed into his lap, tickling his neck and smirking at him. She then, stopped tickling him, but before he could recover, pulled him into a kiss. She felt his surprise, but he quickly relaxed into it, placing his hands on her hips. She moved one of her hands into his hair, the other she slid down his shirt and on his back. He responded by sliding his hands up her shirt, and deepening the kiss. She sighed, and pulled out of the kiss,  
"That's what you get for teasing me earlier."  
"Hmm, not too bad a punishment if I say so myself." he replied, once again deepening his voice. He then picked her up, she wrapped her arms around him to not fall down. He walked over to the bed and dropped her on it, she smirked and pulled him down on top of her, pulling him back into another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Portuguese:  
> Coelha - bunny
> 
> Korean:  
> 개구리 - frog 
> 
> Note: I do not speak Korean, I used google translate (despite not trusting it, it was my only option) if you speak Korean and I get something wrong, please let me know so I can fix it!


	5. day 5: Cosplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's short because I had no ideas.... I'm sorry....

Lúcio sighed, finally stuffing all his hair under the stupid wig. The con would make it all worth it, though whenever he had to stuff his mountain of hair he did debate ever doing cosplay again.  
"GODDAMN HAIR!" he heard Hana yell from the bathroom.  
Well, at least don't have that monster of a wig.  
"Do you want any help, Coelha?" he asked through the door.  
"No, I've almost got it." she replied, clearly still frustrated.  
At least we did our makeup before trying to put these stupid wigs on.  
He looked himself over in the mirror, smoothing out the wrinkles in his team Rocket crop top. Making sure his black undershirt was tucked into his pants.  
James could totally pull of a crop top, let's be honest.  
"Hana, how much longer you need?"  
"I'm ready!" she replied, opening the door.  
Lúcio should be used to this, but he'll never get used to how adorable his girlfriend could look. The classic team rocket crop top, the long black gloves and high boots all looked fantastic on her.  
"You look amazing, amor." he told her, a soft smile on his face.  
"I can say the same for you, now, let's get to this con!" she replied, grabbing her bag and smiling her brilliant white smile.  
"Alright! You lead the way, Jessie." he replied, holding the door open.  
Hana smirked, "follow me, James, we gotta catch that Pikachu."  
Lúcio laughed, closing the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Portuguese:  
> Coelha - bunny  
> Amor - love
> 
> Korean:  
> N/A
> 
> Note: I do not speak Korean, I used google translate (despite not trusting it, it was my only option) if you speak Korean and I get something wrong, please let me know so I can fix it!


	6. day 6: Fame

Hana loved her job, all the ones she had had throughout her life.  
Her gaming career was fun while it lasted, her team and her dominating the gaming sphere before MEKA recruited them.  
Her time at MEKA, while difficult and leaving her with both physical and mental scars. Introduced her to many new people, friends, and places, and lead her down the path to Overwatch.  
Overwatch was, an experience, to say the least. She loved all her teammates, they had become a family to her. She gained many new scars from the battles and missions, but her new family helped her heal and brought so much joy into her life.  
She loved all her jobs, but, every job has annoying parts.  
One that was particularly annoying, and that had haunted her since her gaming days, was fame.  
She loved her fans, (though some of them could be very, interesting…) her fans had her back and gave her support before she had found support on her not online life.  
The annoying part of fame was the media. They were either bothering her for interviews, sponsorships, etc.  
Or they were spreading lies about how she was the devil or some shit.  
After all these years, her publicist had learned to deal with media dumbassery very well, still, when she started dating Lúcio the media had a fucking party.  
"The world's most well known gamer dating a famous dj? Inconceivable!"  
Everytime they just as much as left Overwatch HQ's the media went batshit crazy, invading their dates more often than not.  
So when nothing had happened on their date the previous night, Hana was already suspicious. Lúcio had convinced her to enjoy the peace while it lasted, and they had a wonderful night.  
Hana was not surprised when she woke up the next morning to find pictures of their date on the front page of gossip magazines. Their movie and dinner date being all over the internet.  
Lúcio was also, disappointed but not surprised when she showed him the news.  
"I just wished we could have an actual date to ourselves." he murmured. And his wish gave her an idea.  
***  
"Hey, Ana, your hair looks lovely today." Hana said, her voice sweeter than normal.  
"What do you want, Hana?" she asked, not even looking up from her book.  
"Can't I just compliment you?"  
"Yes, but you only use that tone of voice when you want something." she replied.  
"You caught me, I need a favor." Hana sighed, plopping her butt next to the sniper. "Lúcio and I can't go on a single date without a media shitshow,"  
"Language" Ana interrupted.  
"Anyway, all we want is a date to ourselves, and I have plan, but I need your help."  
"And what do you need?"  
"You're a good cook, mind giving me some recipes?"  
***  
She walked into the training room to find Hanzo and McCree training together. Clearly having a 'who can shoot more training bots?' competition. She leaned against the wall until Hanzo won, then clearing her throat to get their attention.  
"Hi, 아빠. Hey McCree,"  
"Howdy Hana, you need something?" McCree greeted her, giving her a two fingered salute as he did.  
"Why does everyone assume I need something from them?"  
"What? What have you been up to?" Hanzo asked, giving her his suspicious dad glare.  
"Nothing bad, relax, though, I do need a favor, McCree." Hana assured him. "You still have that picnic blanket, from the all overwatch agents barbecue, right?"  
"Yeah, why you ask?"  
"I have a present planned for Lúcio, but I need that blanket. And I need one of you guys to help me move a table into my room."  
***  
Lúcio knocked lightly on Hana's door, after getting a text that read  
"Come to my room at 6:30, wear something nice."  
He was more than curious, maybe a bit concerned as well.  
He heard a soft "come in!" and opened the door.  
Hana's normally messy room was cleared of all the stuff on her floor, not so cleverly 'hidden' by a blanket on the mound on her bed. In the middle of her room sat a foldable table with a picnic blanket draped on top. On the table there were two sets of plates, silverware, and glasses, a candle sat in between the sets. A plate of food next to the candle, filling the room with a delectable scent. Two chairs chairs faced the table, one being occupied by Hana herself.  
She was beautiful. She was wearing a nice long plain pink dress, black flats, and a jean jacket covered her shoulders. The candle light illuminated half her face, her smile lighting the room up more than the candle itself.  
"Surprise!" she cheered, gesturing to the set up next to her.  
"What's all this?" Lúcio asked, smiling as he closed the door behind him.  
"Since the media won't leave us alone out there, I thought we could take the date in here. Give us some more privacy, ya know?" Hana replied.  
"Aw man, Hana, you didn't have to do all this." Lúcio said, sitting down across from her.  
"I wanted to, it wasn't too hard, I got a recipe from Ana, some help from our resident cowboy and archer, and boom. Done."  
Lúcio laughed, "well, thank you Hana, I, I needed this, I love my job, but, I love you, and our time together, much more."  
"I love you too," Hana replied, reaching out and grabbing his hand. "Especially when there isn't a news reporter breathing down our necks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Portuguese:  
> N/A
> 
> Korean:  
> 아빠 - dad
> 
> Note: I do not speak Korean, I used google translate (despite not trusting it, it was my only option) if you speak Korean and I get something wrong, please let me know so I can fix it!


	7. day 7: kiss

Lúcio was a person who liked contact. He'd always give people hugs, pat them on the back, and he gave out high fives like he had an infinite supply.  
Hana was well aware of this fact before they began dating, and she knew he'd cling to her once they did get together. She had been right.  
Lúcio would constantly lean into her, wrap his arms around her, and he'd pepper kisses all over her. Her forehead, neck, cheeks, he even did the classic kiss your hand.  
Whenever Lúcio wouldn't kiss her she knew something was wrong.  
She had begun to be suspicious when he failed to give her a goodmorning kiss that day, but when she leaned against him, only to get an arm placed on her shoulder and not a forehead kiss, she knew something was up.  
She kept an eye on him for the rest of the day, watching to see if anything else was off. He seemed normal, but there were cracks in his armor, something only Hana noticed, believe it or not but Lúcio had an A+ poker face. It was the small things that tipped her off, his lack of contributions to any group conversations, his lack of fidgeting, (because if there was one thing Lúcio Correia dos Santos was not, was still.) and his lack of appetite at dinner.  
"Lúcio, is something wrong?" she asked later that evening. Both of them getting ready for bed.  
"No, why?" he asked, not meeting her gaze.  
"You've been acting off all day. Especially around me, did I do something wrong?"  
"What? No, no, you've done nothing." he replied, almost too quickly.  
"Then what is wrong?" His response was silence. "Lúcio," she said, moving and wrapping an arm around his waist, the other moving to turn his face towards her. "Please, tell me what's going on."  
He sighed, "It's just, I don't know, my mind keeps telling me that I'm not good enough, you deserve better, that you're just annoyed by me and that you'd be better off without me. I didn't want to bother you with it so I decided to be quiet. Guess it didn't work huh?" his reply left her quiet. She pressed a kiss onto his nose before replying.  
"Don't you listen to any of that nonsense, ok? You are an incredible human being, and I am lucky to have you in my life, even more so to be dating you. I don't think you could annoy me if you tried." she replied calmly, smiling at him.  
She then leaned forward and caught his lips in a kiss before he could reply. A long, sweet, loving kiss.  
"I love you, Lúcio, more than you can imagine."  
"I love you too, Hana. te amo tanto, minha coelhinha."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Portuguese:  
> te amo tanto, minha coelhinha. - I love you so much, my little bunny.
> 
> Korean:  
> N/A
> 
> Note: I do not speak Korean, I used google translate (despite not trusting it, it was my only option) if you speak Korean and I get something wrong, please let me know so I can fix it!


End file.
